A Niall Horan Romance
by direction effectionsXx
Summary: Niall Horan meets Rihanna Wlliams and is head over heels for her
1. Chapter 1

This is my firt fanfic reviews and idea's will be greatful i will try and update atleast once a week thanks:)x  
>in some chapter there will be Nialls point of view but not in all(p.o.v)<br>chapter 1  
>Today was the day! It had finally arrived, the day we fly to america! I know what your thinking why would anyone be buzzing over going to America its only a holiday after all but this is a really special holiday too me... Well you see I am a really huge one direction fan not overly obsessed but i managed too get front row seats too their first ever american concert i did manage too get tickets too their london tour but they wern't as close as these ones were alot better!<br>I had gone over packing my suitcase like 70 times i had too make sure i had everything especially my thing 4 t-shirt because i have a soft spot for the blonde little irish lepricorn! Niall,whenever i hear his name i get this worm sort of tingly feeling wooshing within me.  
>I turned to lay on my side i peered up too look at the time 2:06 considering i went to sleep at 8'o'clock i did get my 6 hours beauty sleep, i felt like a little kid on christmas eve going too sleep early so it would make time go quicker i had 4 hours to get ready doo my make-up double check everything luckily we only live 20 minutes away from the airport our flight was at eight so leaving at six would be a reasonable time to get there.<br>i walked out of my room into my en suit bathroom peered at my self in the mirror  
>'ohh god' i said to my self maybe a little loud because my little brother started to wimper in the following i went too go and see too him but my mum was already sat there cradling him<br>'ohh morning mum i didnt know you was a wake and ready at that we do have another four hours dont we? I asked re asuringley  
>'yes darling but someones got too take control whilst you and your father are getting ready im just going to check both of your suitcases make sure you've got everything and ill make us a good cooked breakfast you know what airaplane foodls like go and wake your father whilst i bath Cody?'<p>

'course mum but the i have too get ready look at the state of me!' i ran off before she could object and start babling on about how i am beautiful and shouldn't be putting myself down. I wandered into my parents room too find the bedsheets all crumpled my dad must already be awake I knocked their bathroom door no answer walked in everything was pretty normal i walked out of their doors i went downstairs too find my Dad ready cooking breakfast he must of heard my mums plans on cooking breakfast i went too sleep early so i could be ready on time but now i feel like i am late i ran up too my room grabbed my leggings shirt underwear and converse and headed into the bathroom whilst i was in the shower i put on my radio one direction came on i managed too restrain my self from dancing in the shower and risking a possile accident i washed my hair i actually dont mind having been born with naturally curly hair i really like it it is a passionate brown and fell just the way i wanted it too i dried my hair got dressed and peared into the mirror make-up time im not the type of girl that put tons of make up on i just aply a thin layer of foundation and a coat of mascara my friends love my eyes theyre bright green and my eyelashes are really long and curly i straigtened my hair because i had abit of spare time and then i put a slide clip in the side and went downstairs.  
>'hello little man, are you excited too be going on your first holiday? yes you are yes you are!'<br>oh no i was talking in that extremley annoying baby voice again i love my little broth he's soo cute he is also a big help too my childcare course in uni. that reminded me i told sav that i'd text her before i left  
>'hey sav it ri im just about too leave for the airport i heard that our hotel has a little internet cafe soo ill facetime and skype you almost everyday love and miss you lots rihanna xx'<br>I then dragged my suitcase too the car mum locked up and off we were!  
>hope you enjoyed this reviews please xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

we arrived at the airport and everything was fine, Cody was having a nap like he always does round about this time so me and my dad went too go and get some warm drinks

'so are you looking forward too our holiday seeing some of the family again and going too see them boys again what are they called one infection?' my dad asked whilst scratching his head with a smirk on his face

I couldn't help but laugh! i love my dad too say I'm 18 hes not that old he's only 39 and was still looking really young he was one of them stylish dads that you could just chill with. Him and my mum have been together since they were my age and they are probably the cutest couple ever my dad takes my mum out for a romantic meal every month after 19 years.

'No dad one direction' l chuckled whilst giving him a little nudge

when we returned my had placed Cody in his pram and was looking for something. As we drew closer we found out she was looking a news agent because she had left one of her magazines at home when she was waiting for us too come down she started too read it. Rihanna was in it not me the famous signer turns out that my mum met Rihanna when she wasn't so famous but they ended up becoming close friends but when Rihanna had too leave back for Barbados the bond broke.

My mum found her magazine and we finally boarded the plane. I plugged my earphones into my iPod and fell asleep. When i awoke i was informed that we ha about half an hour left till landing. i got up in search of a toilet i walked down the aisle and came face to face with a door i opened the door and entered too my suprise it looked as if I've just walked into the queens den or something it was amazingly decorated this was probably for the people that paid completely tons of money.

as i was about too back up a door creaked open and someone spoke

'erm hi? can i help you?' the voice spoke i recognized the accent from somewhere i turned around and was about a meter away from Niall Horan i couldn't believe it i thought too myself to keep cool and calm and don't start fan girling!

'oh ermm I'm really sorry i was just looking for the toil- i was interrupted

'No need to worry although theres meant too be an assistant watching the door at all times but why don't you sit down and talk too me?'

OMG Niall wanted too talk to me!

l sat down casually running my fingers through my hair pushing it too the back

'so what's your name?' he asked gently

The accent did it too me sent that fuzzy feeling through my body

'Rihanna' i blurted out

'No need too be shy just relax' he moved to the edge of his seat too stroke my arm. i felt fire rush too my cheeks causing me too blush

'so where are the others?' I blurted out from no where

' i had a problem at home and had too stay back for an extra two days so they are in America rehearsing for the first performance tomorrow for them two days for us' the flight attendants voiced filled the room

'can all passengers return too their seats and fasten their seatbelts and prepare for landing'

'I guess I better go then' I got up and left before he could even reply I returned back to my regular seat wondering if this was all just a dream!

so they've just met but will they meet again? reviews would be nice xx


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 **

we landed it was awfully bus i was looking around for Niall but as expected i didn't see him.l started too think that maybe it was just a dream. Mum was telling us too collect our luggage so i followed her too where we could pick them up.

We arrived at our 5 star hotel and was greeted at the door with Champaign for the adults and a fruit cocktail for the children, already it was amazing service!

we went too our room i walked into large room and asked my mum if this was mine it was amazing white walls with canvas' hung up too give it abit of life a television radio with an iPod docking station and a chair it was such a breath taking room. there was a door i opened it a walk in wardrobe that could of been another room judging by the size of it. There was a door at the other end i walked through too find my mum and dad sat on their bed.

I said hi too them and went too check out the rest of our room it looked just like a flat that you'd get back home we had a bathroom and kitchen a living room and a washer room which was more of a cupboard.

'hi darling me and your dad are going to order room service whilst we finish unpack we are all inclusive so don't be too hesitant order what you like and tomorrow me and your dad are just going organize everything maybe go on a little shop so we don't always have too rely on hotel food so it's up to you what you want too do?

'hi mum oh i will just order a burger or something and i think i might just check the hotel go too the internet cafe and the beach I'll take Cody if you want?'

'okay hunny and nope Cody will be fine with us you go out and enjoy yourself try make some friends a dazzling girl like you, you may even get a boys attention' my mum said then left the room i ordered my food ate it and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 

So i woke up the next morning feeling full of life my mum Dad and Cody had already left considering the time was 10:15 I got a shower and tied my hair into a top knot applied a thin layer of foundation and a coat of mascara,put my sky blue bikini on underneath my MTV top and my bottle green shorts I took out my thing four t-shirt just like Niall's and my blue shorts with my red vans and lay them on the chair in my room ready for one direction tomorrow! l gathered my bag which held a bottle of water sun lotion,glasses and beach towel in and headed to the hotels beach. When i got there, there was loads of beach chairs but all mainly occupied i then spotted a blonde guy in a beach hat and raybands sun bathing I went over.

'hey can i sit here?'

'yeah sure' he said i recognized that accent i sat down he peered over the top off his sunglasses I saw his eyes they were exactly like Niall's, my heart started beating ten to the dozen. I decided to make small talk so i could find out if it was defiantly him. I could feel him looking at me i could feel myself blushing I sat up 'This may sound completely out of the blue but by any chance you are ou irish? there was and akward silence and then he nodded 'and do you play any instruments?  
>'I play guitar' i knew it it was him i saw on the plane<br>'and by any chance are you in a band? one direction maybe' i said sitting up fully now. He shot up.  
>I knew it was him' i mumbled under my breath maybe a little to loud because he replied with...<p>

'That was you?' he said his accent making me crumble inside I shot him a confused look he took of his sunglasses it was him, he quickly put them back on got up and motioned for me to follow him so I did we ended going up to his hotel room. The minute door closed he took of his hat and sunglass so i could see him

'This may sound a bit foreword but I've only been thinking about you the minute you left my section of the plane I never got to hear your name or take your phone number' he spoke i was lost in his eye but managed to hear that he wanted my name

'Rihanna Williams' I whispered still staring into his eyes right then my phone started buzzing in my pocket i puled it out checked the caller id it was mum

I answered it spoke to my mum and then hung up.

'Sorry about that it was my mum she wants me back at our apartment sorry I have too leave'

'oh' he said with a bit of a pout on his face 'At least write your number down maybe we could meet up sometime?'

'yeah sure' i took a pen out of my bag held his extremely soft hand and scribbled my number down and said goodbye he gave me a kiss on the cheek and i left the room.

I froze outside his door

Niall Horan has just kissed my cheek i was dying inside!


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 **

Today was the day the day I went too goo and see One Direction front row aswell. Yesterday when I left Niall's hotel room he texted me we have been texting non stop and he wants too take me out tomorrow because he isn't doing a show. I was really nervous but I had too focus on today I got a bath and moisturized and sat in my dressing gown I straightened my hair and put a small flower clip in the side. Right then my phone buzzed

**Niall **  
><em>hey, how are you<br>Niall xxx _

I replied

**Me **  
><em>hey just getting ready see you tonight;) xxx <em>

**Niall **

_I've got a performance today lol its tomorrow were meeting I'm thinking if you want too go too the cinema its not in the hotel but its close by got too go rehearsing xxx _

**Me **_  
>yeah i know I'm gunna be at your performance and yeah that's fine xxx <em>

Me and Niall have only met each other twice but we have gotten so close i feel like I've known him forever the power of texts! l finished getting ready two hours too go i walked into my moms room my brother was in his cot i lifted him out gave him a kiss and told him l loved him then placed him back in his cot and wandered into the living room my mum was just picking up her car keys

'All ready darling?' my mum asked walking through the corridor too put her sandals on.

'yeah mum'

My mum had rented a car because she knew we would be going out a lot she drove me too the concert it was about 45 minutes away I got there and it was really busy I was allocated to my seat i was band in the middle!

Niall's point of view

I met Rihanna yesterday she's beautiful i took her too my hotel room so we could introduce each other properly i took of my disguise looked at her her browny green eyes staring right at me they were beautiful it felt like they were a maze and I was getting lost in them right then her phone rang making us both jump it was her mum she had too leave i felt a small frown appear i hope she didn't notice she would of thought i was some sort of weirdo.l I never really believed in love at first sight but the minute i saw her on the plane i knew it was true we have been Texting for a day yet i feel like I've known her almost all my life I've asked too take her too the cinema tomorrow. i texted her as i was in rehearsal every time i heard a buzz i knew it was hear and every time i heard that buzz a small smile appeared on my face i just haven't had time too tell the boys so i tried to hide it

**me **

_hey, how are you  
>Niall xxx <em>

I replied

**Rihanna **

hey just getting ready see you tonight;) xxx

**me **

_I've got a performance today lol its tomorrow were meeting I'm thinking if you want too go too the cinema its not in the hotel but its close by got too go rehearsing xxx _

**Rihanna**

yeah i know I'm gunna be at your performance and yeah that's fine xxx

She was coming too the performance! I felt a massive grin appear on my face then Chloe our choreographer called me

'Niall it's time for you to practice your solo you move forward after Louis sung his solo and his chosen girl has gone back too her seat when you arrive at the front you say your name tell them what you will be singing and choose a girl from the first second or third row, is that clear'

'okay' I said and started singing my chosen song whilst i was singing i hoped she would be in one off them rows i would defiantly call her up...

Rihanna's point of view

I sat in the car with my mum the roof was down there was a slight breeze, but the sun was shining brightly, the radio was turned up loud and Katy Perry started blasting through the speakers. 'shit!' i thought, I've been here about 3 days now and I've forgotten to text sav. I pulled out my iPhone and quickly tapped;

_'hia sav, it me Ri, sorry i forgot to text but guess what! I met Niall Horan. i bet your jaw just dropped but it gets better he wants to take me out tomorrow. Well I'm just on my way to the concert now I'll take as many photo's and recordings as i can! _

_loveyou and miss you loads Rihanna.3 _

I knew she'd text back asking for an exact recount of what happened but I don't have time to reply so i switched my hone of and slid it into my pocket until i get to the concert.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 (Rihanna's P.O.V)

The lights went low and one direction were running on the stage right that moment loads of fans started too cheer so i started cheering too the all appeared out on stage Louis wearing;-red jeans, blue striped t-shirt, black braces and some black toms Harry wearing;- black jeans, white t-shirt,black blazer and some white converse Zayn wearing;- var city jacket some jeans and some CAT boots Liam wearing;- a checkered shirt fully buttoned some jeans and some converse and Niall oh my god he looked beautiful he was wearing;- his red jack wills polo some cream loose fitting pants and some green Nike hi-tops.

Niall's point of view

Me and the boys all ran out on stage when we all stood in in a row at the beginning I noticed Rihanna she was in the front row I couldn't believe it she looked stunning she was wearing a thing 4 t-shirt, my thing I felt special it was tucked into some blue high wasted shorts it fit on her nicely I wasn't sure if i saw right but i think she was wearing some red vans the way her shorts clung too her showing of her tanned legs. Her hair was bone straight and it had a small flowered clip in the side it fell perfectly! When i saw her i felt all warm inside.

Harry started speaking 'Welcome' the whole crowd erupted in cheers.

'We would just like to say that we are loving begin here in America! We would consider you as the luckiest people in America today because this is our only performance until we do a tour but the support you've given us is just excellent' he continued

Right then the music started playing and we was beginning to sing what makes you beautiful. I saw Rihanna singing along holding her phone up it was facing me, harry was singing so i pulled a face into her camera. Her eyes shot up and locked with mine and we smiled at each other and then harry's bit started to fade and we all erupted in the chorus.

Rihanna's point of view

The concert is amazing the boys are so funny and energetic. they've sang severally songs and done their elbow shuffle and of course pat the dog screw the light bulb and stop the traffic and let em through. I've got some great video's and pictures

Louis stepped forward

'As you know we love all our fans and supporters so much so we would just like to call one girl each from the audience to dedicate a solo song of out choice to so first up is me'

his eyes scanned the front block which consisted of three rows

'you, yes you with the i am Mrs Tomlinson t-shirt on' he winked at her and waited for her to arrive on stage he whispered something in to her ear and she blushed but then nodded

All of a sudden up all night started playing and Louis and only Louis started to sing and then when the chorus started to play the rest of the band took over and Louis and his chosen girl started patting the dog and screwing the light bulb. he song came to and end and she scurried back to her seat after getting a kiss on her cheek off of Louis.

**Niall's point of view **

Louis has finished it was my turn i moved forward

'hi everybody' they all erupted in cheers  
>'now,who should i pick' I asked them all and place my thumb and index finger on my .<p>

I could hear 'pick me's and me Niall and then Niall I love you's'

I ended up picking Rihanna, I knew i would anyway

'thing four t-shirt front row four seats from the left' I called whilst pointing

Rihanna looked suprised and she slowly made her way up to the stage

'hia luv'

'hey' she replied quietly i handed her the microphone

'And who do we have here' i raised my voice a little to be heard by the whole arena

'Rihanna' she said and then smiled

'well Rihanna thanks for coming out to see us and supporting us and i would like to sing just the way you are by Bruno mars'

Rihanna's point of view

i could feel myself blushing he grabbed the microphone out off one of my hand and held my other hand with his free one and began to sing every so often he did some gentle swing and the the song was over he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheeks

'can we have a big round of applause for Rihanna' he called and the crowd started clapping. The rest of the boys sung their song and then the concert was over i texted my mum about twenty minutes ago and she said she's be waiting out side I spotted her car and we drove back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Mum the concert was so good.' i screamed

'I can tell darling' she beamed

'the best thing was that Niall called me up on stage and he sang a song to ME!'

'Wow, well somebody had a good time you should off got his number mum winked at me taking her eyes of off the road for a split second

'I already have it' it was me beaming this time

i saw my mums jaw drop,

'why didn't you tell me, you tell me all these other things about your 'little Irish lepricorn' she said sarcastically

'Ok, mum we'll start again, guess what well i met Niall Horan on the plane but thought i was dreaming until i met him again at the beach he gave me his number and we are going on what you could call a date tomorrow oh and he's kissed me on my cheek TWICE' I screamed

'Aw darling I'm so happy for you I'll do your hair and make-up tomorrow incase you get papped' she winked

I never thought off it like that. i used to love him but that was as a fan i suppose I truly like him now,like I'm gunna be revealed to a whole new side of him.

When we got home, we walked through the front door to out apartment and could smell a fresh lasagna like it had just come out of the oven

'mmm what's that smell paps?' i asked him he hates it when i call him paps he says it makes him sound 'old'

he raised an eye brow to the name i just called him, a freshly baked lasagna my signature dish sit down and I'll bring it over.

I took a seat next to Cody and kissed his head. he made some gargling noises as he removed his fingers from his mouth waving them around.

'and what are you eating Mr' I asked hum in my voice that automatically changes when I'm talking to babies it smelled like some kind of carrot's bet Louis would like that I thought to my self .

'Bone Napa teat' my dad said whilst placing the lasagna on the dining table

'it smells lovely love' my mum said whilst plating some on her plate along with salad and then I did the same

we ended up having seconds

It got to about 6 and the hotel entertainment will be starting in about half and hour it was getting colder now so I decided to go and have a quick shower and change into my leggings and chiffon peter pan collar shirt my mum put a maxi dress with a denim waist coat and my dad a shirt and a place Cody in his pram and headed down to the entertainment.

When we got back it was about half eleven so i got into my pajama's and fell asleep. 


End file.
